Masters and Maids
by Stroppy Poppy
Summary: Homosexuality was punishable by death. Kurt knew this but couldn't stop himself falling in love with Master Blaine Karofsky, but Blaine's brother has other ideas. KLAINE AU
1. Chapter 1

In 1882, bein gay was not ok. In fact you could get killed for it. Kurt Hummel was fully aware of this fact, yet he couldn't stop himself falling in love with Master Blaine. Kurt had a tough life, his mother died in childbirth and his father drank and beat his son after. He eventually sold Kurt to the Karofsky's as a servant when Kurt was only six. The youngest Karofsky, Dave, had immediately taken a disliking to Kurt. The young boy was beaten up often and violently. Eventually this became routine. However when Kurt turned nine the Karofsky's were forced to take in their nephew and raise him as their own. His parents James and Lily had died and rather than seem like the snobs they were the Karofsky's brought him up with Dave, telling the boy and townsfolk he was Dave's long lost brother. The boy's name was Blaine. Blaine never hit Kurt or threw hot rocks at him like the rest of his family did instead he helped the poor boy and often treated his wounds. Kurt soon began to fall for the boy, he knew it was wrong and he should'nt but he couldn't help it.

The boys were now sixteen and Kurt was treated worse than ever. He and Blaine barely spoke, only an 'are you alright?' And a polite nod were exchanged. Dave increased the bullying.  
>"Watch where your walking, Hummel!" He bellowed, kicking Kurt over while he washed the floors. The boy grabbed his chest in pain, "Aw, did I injure you? That's what you get for being as pathetic as you!" Dave yelled with another kick.<p>

"Brother! Must you torture the poor boy?" Kurt sighed in relief as Blaine approached, carrying his riding gear.

"Of course, father would be displeased if I did not, considering you treat him like a man." Dave growled.

"He is a man, unless Kurt had keep his breasts well hidden." Kurt held a laugh.

"Kurt," the elder boy sneered, " a name, you speak as if he is above filth!"

"Is he not human?"

"NO!" He punctuated with a kick to Kurt's stomach. Blaine took a step forward, "Fighting back? Do it!"

"Brother, I don't..."

"Hit me!"

"Master Blaine I think it best if you leave Master Dave to do as he pleases." Kurt sniffed. Blaine being hurt was not an option.

"Yes Master Blaine!" Dave mocked, "You could get hurt!" he cried in a shrill girlish voice.

"Master Dave, when impersonating me please lower you voice, I believe only the house dog heard." Blaine couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. Dave seemed to go into a rage. The slap was heard first before it was seen. Kurt who had only just got to his feet collapsed on the floor with pain.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that again you insolent swine!" Dave raised his hand and Kurt flinched but never felt it. He opened his eyes to Blaine holding down Dave's arms.

"Kurt my brother seems irritable, could you attend to my horse and we shall speak later?" Kurt ran for the stables and bolted the door. His breathing heavy and laboured. He had to stop thinking of Blaine that way. It would get them killed. Being gay was as bad as murder in some cases it was seen a worse. A knocked was heard and he flinched, holding his breath.

"Kurt? It is only me." Blaine voice flowed over him, calming him. He stood and unbolted the door.

"Forgive me Master Blaine, I shant act so cowardly in future."

"Cowardly? Kurt you are one of the most courageous men I know!" Blaine stepped towards the boy and brushed his bangs from his face. Kurt turned away,

"Master Blaine..."

"Blaine, call me Blaine, Kurt." He took the boys hand, "We have known each other for many a year, Blaine not Master or Master Blaine Alright?"

"I s'uppose so." Kurt blushed. Damn these stupid feelings, maybe he didnt notice.

"Why do you blush so often around me?"

"I do not mean to, I appologise Sir." Kurt bowed slightly. Blaine pushed his shoulder up.

"No sir no bowing. Kurt we were friends when I was young, were we not?"

"Yes, but then you could be. Now we are not children anymore, therefore we cannot be tog...friends." Kurt blushed at his mishap. True he stayed with Blaine and looked after him when he first arrived, they were close friends until the Karofsky's beat Kurt up and threatened him if he ever spoke to Blaine as more than a Master again. He was a servant, the one that never went home and was never paid. Kurt's father recieved every tiny pay check until Kurt either married or the Karofsky's died. He worked hard, kept his head down. He also new he didn't like girls the way Dave did, and it scared him.

"So? Why should that stop us?"

"You're a Lord and I'm just a servant! I shouldn't even speak to you in such a casual tone, Master Blaine!"

"Blaine, Gods sake its just Blaine!"

"I'm sorry!" Blaine touched Kurts neck,

"Don't be." Blaine leaned closer to Kurt, whos eyes widened,

"M...Blaine, what are you doing?"

" Kurt you know how I feel about you."

"You, you're..."

"Homosexual? I think it so." Blaine shrugged, "and you?"

"Oh I know it so."

"Then why are you stopping this." Blaine leant in as Kurt ducked again.

"Your Father, your brother! They could find out..."

"So?" Blaine asked grabbing the servants wrist.

"Blaine if they catch us they will kill us. We can't be together." A tear escaped the servants eye. Blaine brushed it away.

"I only want you..."

"Lady Brittany is looking for courtship..."

"SCREW LADY BRITTANY!" Blaine barked, "and my father and brother." He took Kurt's face in his hands. "We have know this for years. We both denied it but I love you, servant boy or not."

"I...I love you too." The younger boy smiled. "So much."

"Then kiss me." Blaine replied simply.

"Blaine if you kiss me there is no going back, my heart in return for yours." Kurt stated, his breath shaky.

"My heart? You had it since I met you." Blaine smiled then locked his lips to Kurt's. He had kissed a girl before yes, Santana the city slut was like a right of passage but Kurt, Kurt made him feel...happy? Ecstatic? No.

Kurt made him feel loved.

When they pulled away Blaine placed a palm to Kurt's cheek, the latter winced in pain. Blaine looked at the fist shaped bruise blossoming there.

"Does it hurt terribly?" He asked in concern.

"No, I've had far worse."Blaine hugged him, "Hey,what brought this on?"

"I hate him hurting you."

"I know, but i've grown up with it."

"Still doesn't make it right."

"BLAINE!" Dave yelled from the stable door. Kurt pushed Blaine off him instantly. "What are you doing?"

"I...I...I..."

"You!" He pointed at Kurt, "You're gay aren't you, now you're trying to turn one of us?"

"No! I'm not...I wouldn't!" Kurt began to cry. Dave bounded over to pick Kurt up by the throat.

"Brother! Leave him be!" Blaine cried aimlesly.

"Maybe I should kill you now and put us out of our misery. Sound good?" Dave smiled holding harder.

"N..n...no." Kurt squeaked. The hold tightened.

"Brother put him down!"

"Little Brother, he needs to be taught not to speak back. He has an awful mouth, perhaps I should cut out his tongue?" Kurt struggled more.

"David!" Blaine gasped, "l-L-Let me."

"What?" Both boys gasped.

"I'll take him out to the woods and deal with him, you need not get blood on your new suit." Dave took in this idea.

"Very well." He threw Kurt to Blaine, "Make sure he's dead by sundown."

"Within the hour brother." Kurt shook with fear. Blaine, sweet Blaine who he thought loved him. Blaine caught his gaze and...winked? As Dave left he pulled Kurt onto a horse.

"Come on, we need to get out of here."

"You're not killing me?" Kurt was confused.

"No! Heavens sake no!" He turned to the horse to face Kurt. "Never, it was an excuse to put you down. We have to run away."

"Alright." Kurt smiled.

"Master Blaine!" A cry came from the door. The servant Rachel Berry burst in. "Your parents, although they admire your efforts. say the require Kurt as a debt to his father...as much...as much as they want him dead they can't."

"Miss Berry I have no intension of killing Kurt."

"Oh...wonderful! Kurt we need you then." Rachel beamed.

"But..." Kurt protested.

"Now."

"Fairwell, Mr Hummel." Blaine winked and took off for his riding lesson. Rcahel's mouth dropped.

"Close your ungodly sized mouth, you'll catch flies." Kurt laughed.

"You! Him! Together!"

"Yes, now keep it quiet! Got it?"

"Got it, but Kurt?"

"What Rachel?"

"I'm so pleased for you. Both of you."

"Thank you, just don't interrupt next time."

* * *

><p>The next couple of weeks were eventful. Kurt and Blaine would meet for secret dates, Rachel would cover for them. Dave left Kurt alone for fear of spark a death leading row. That only lasted so long.<p>

"Hummel!" Kurt spun around and gasped in fear. Karofsky pressed him against a wall.

"W-w-w-what are you d-doing?" Kurt panicked.

"You and Blaine have been disappearing off together, I've seen you."

"He required my help with the horses."

"Liar!" He screaming into the scared boys face. "You're both gay are you not?"

"No! We're not I swear!" Kurt bawled.

"Good," Dave smiley wickedly, "Neither am I." He crushed his lips onto Kurt's. The smaller boy fought back but Dave pinned his arms to the wall. Kurt couldn't move away. He felt Dave prod at his lips with his tongue and force entry. Tears leaked down Kurt's eyes and he felt Dave move his hand to Kurt's crotch and began to grope it roughly.

* * *

><p>Blaine had to do a lot of thinking. He loved Kurt, not his family. He wanted to live with Kurt somewhere safe where he wouldn't be a servant, somewhere that accepts men being in love. Somewhere like Old York. It was a small town yes, but all the most interesting and accepting people lived there. Kurt would love it. They had talked to eachother for more than five years, they knew eachother, they knew they loved eachother. Blaine could talk to Kurt about the idea of marriage, eloping! Taking him away from the life they both hated, they both were so trapped.<p>

He dismounted his horse and went into the stable. "Kurt?" He called, "Kurt I must talk to you!" He heard no reply. "Odd." He mused. He roped up his horse and left it to be groomed by the stable hand, who didn't like Kurt needless to say.

"He ain't here." The stable boy growled.

"Jerimiah have you seen him?"

"Aye, I ave."

"Where is he then?"

"I dunny know where he is now. Last i saw ee was eading up to the kitchen for a water bucket."

"Thank you." Blaine smiled then headed out.

* * *

><p>"Master Dave! Get off me! Please!" Kurt sobbed once his mouth was free.<p>

"You let Blaine do this, boy?" Dave laughed harshly against his lips, "You let Blaine do _this?_" He tugged down Kurt's trousers and grabbed at his very uniterested cock. "Not having fun?" He pressed his erection into Kurt's non existant one, making the boy gasp in fear, "I am."

* * *

><p>"Miss Berry?" Blaine called into the kitchen,<p>

"Master Blaine," She smiled, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He smirked back at her,

"Have you seen Kurt?"

"Not since this morning." She shrugged,

"Let me know if you see him, i have a question for him." Rachel gasped.

"Is it what I believe it to be?"

"Possibly..."

"AHH! MERCEDES I WIN THE BET!" she cheered.

"Uh uh how on earth..." A black girl in a maids outfit asked sassily,

"He's proposing now!" Rachel cheered again.

"What!" Mercedes gasped, then broke out in a smile.

"Hrm? Lady is getting some?" Puck the baker asked, "GET SOOOOOME."

"What are you going to do?" Rachel asked Blaine excitedly.

"Propose then ask him to elope to Old York." Blaine blushed.

"Oh Old York! He adores that place! As do I if Finnden ever gets me out of here. My Mother put me in this hell." Rachel huffed.

"At least you weren't born into it. Sent off then told your real parents were the Karofsky's."

"Point taken." Puck laughed. "I saw Kurt in the west corridor leading to the stables the other way you came, might be there."

"Thank You Puck." Blaine smiled leaving.

"Good luck!" The kitchen chorused.

* * *

><p>Kurt's clothes were ripped off him and clung in shreads, Dave turned him so he was facing the wall.<p>

"I'm going to enjoy this, you won't be able to walk for a week, boy." He laughed. Kurt sobbed harder even when he heard footsteps then a gasp.

"Kurt! Dave what do you think you're doing!" Blaine snarled. Dave dropped Kurt to fell to the floor and curled in on himself. "Kurt!"

"Oh so you didn't let him do that?" Dave laughed at Kurt,

"How dare you!" Blaine barked.

"How dare you! You sneak around with him like he's worth something, he's nothing. He will ruin our family name Blaine." Dave growled back.

"He is worth a million of you!"

"So you are gay?" Blaine looked away, "Oh Mr Perfect isn't so perfect."

"There is nothing wrong with love!"

"Love! Hardly! That boy is nothing more than a plaything, and you know i've never been good at sharing brother." Dave smiled.

"Do not objectify him!"

"I can and I will. Do you know the charge for homosexuality? Do you Blainey?" Dave sneered.

"Stoning." Blaing gulped.

"That's right. The boy belongs to me when I call him, or I will claim he homosexually assaulted me. Stoning a dawn for the bad bad man and a medal for the man who saved his brother from the wicked mans influence."

"No!" Blaine cried.

"Then he is mine. I won't tell. You know no one would believe you over me." Blaine gasped, this was true. Kurt cried harder on the floor, accepting death or a fate worse. "I want him in my chambers at eight, make sure he is gaged so no one shall near. He was in a riding accident and thats why he will be walking strangely." Dave laughed as Kurt sobbed. "Silence!" He screamed kicked Kurt's bare chest, then stalking away.

"B...Blaine." Kurt cried out. Blaine dropped to his knees to help the boy.

"Oh Kurt this was not supposed to happen. i had such a wonderful plan."

"Which was?" Kurt croaked.

"I was going to propose to you, ask to you be mine forever." Kurt smiled faintly at this. "Then we would run away to Old York and never see this hell again."

"That does sound pretty good, what changed?" Blaine looked at Kurt and sighed. "I...I understand that," Kurt squeaked,

"What, Love?"

"That I am now tainted and unloveable. I apologise, Master Blaine." Blaine gasped,

"No! No Kurt never! I love you forever and always, just Dave could find us now..."

"And if he does we will be ready, if we stay I must go there tonight. I'd far rather die trying for freedom then live fighting for nothing."

"I love you." Blaine smiled.

"And I you."

"Come on," Blaine scopped Kurt up, "We'll put you in my clothes, you get past the guards faster. Oh and Kurt?"

"Yes, my love?"

"When we get to Old York, Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

"Of course Blaine, of course."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry, it's seven thirty!" Kurt cried. He didn't want Dave looking around for him, oh the trouble Blaine would be in.

"Put this on." Blaine smiled. He handed him white riding pants that puffed at the calf, a light blue dhirt and a royal blue riding jacket that matched the royal blue helmet. Of course the boots match, he loved Blaine more than ever. Blaine was now clad in a similar attire but in red.

"Are you sure you want this Blaine? Back out now If you so desire." Kurt sniffed. _Please don't..._

"No. I love you, that hasn't changed."

"Oh thank God." Blaine laughed at the boy and turned to let him change. "Ready."

"You can ride, am I correct?"

"You are, my love." Kurt smirked. They both gasped when they heard the house clocks chime. "Eight O'Clock." Kurt gasped.

"We need to move," Blaine grabbed his hand, "Now."

* * *

><p>Eight O'Clock and no sign of Kurt of Blaine. <em>What a perfect fool my brother is being. <em>Dave mentally smirked, _He's probably taking him away right now, We can't have that, can we?_

"SERVANT ESCAPING! HE HIT ME, HE'S KIDNAPPING BLAINE..."

* * *

><p>"...SOMEONE STOP KURT HUMMEL!"<p>

Kurt and Blaine spun at his brothers voice. "No." Kurt whispered.

"Come on!" Blaine yelled, "Jerimiah, two horses now!"

"Master? I heard the bellow, I canny let you..."

"Wasn't a request." Blaine growled pushing Jerimiah over. He flung Kurt towards McKinley, a white stallion, as he mounted Dalton, a black one. "you ready?"

"As I will ever be, Blaine." They rode toward the gates that keep them in Westerville. Peasents yelled, some angrily others cheering them on. The large metal gates were be frantically closed. The boys sped up.

"This is going to be extremly close." Blaine called as they skidded under the gates. Dave stood behind them growling.

"Mark my words I will find you, and I swear I will kill you." He snarled at Kurt.

"Not while I'm still breathing." Blaine barked.

"That dear Blaine is fine by me!"

"You would threaten the life of your own brother! Your flesh and blood? Your friend?" Blaine gasped.

"No." Dave smiled.

"Then pray why would you say such appauling..."

"You are not my real brother."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Short I know, but I had to get them out of there, this was more of a filler :)<span>_**

**_I know the dates weren't touched on but for good reason, later in the story they will come back, be patient._**  
>Hope you read alert review and favvvvvvv :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"What? Dave you are confused..."

"You are nothing like me! My Parents took you in after those filthy Andersons died!" Dave bellowed.

"I'm an Anderson?" Blaine smiled. He always preferred the story of Lily and James to the one of the Karofskys.

"Yes, trust me Blainey I will find you both and have you stoned if I have to die to do so."

"How droll, I thought you may want to tag along. Seeing me with Kurt made you jealous so you tried to take him, hrm?" Blaine smirked causing the townsfolk to gasp.

"No! Lies! That queer affected Blaine, warped his mind. He's under his wicked influence!" Dave blushed.

"Funny, when I saw you it seem you wanted him under your wicked influence, if you so catch my drift." Blaine chuckled. Dave began rolling the gates open.

"Blaine! No, we run now!" Kurt cried. Blaine nodded and they yanked the horses off to try to find some safety. "Why did you try to infuriate him!"

"I was..."

"If you say defending my honour Blaine then I swear I will get off this horse and slap you in the face!" Kurt groaned. "I'm not a girl, Blaine Anderson and I pray you to remember that fact." Kurt straightened his back as he rode. Blaine looked at him in awe, he had such elegance but beauty that the only way that deemed fit to describe him was a porcelain doll. His perfect hair never once had allowed a single hair to stray from its coifed style, his balance did not falter even over bumpy ground and rickety ridges. He seemed purely perfect in every way possible and Blaine hated hurting such a beautiful boy.

"Kurt, you must know I meant not to compare you to a woman. You most definitely are not, if you were I am almost certain we'd still be in the castle and neither I nor my so called brother would have troubled such a fair maiden." Kurt giggled at Blaine's attempt of humour.

"I suppose I would be an ugly old maid then?"

"Oh no, far from it! You would be the most beautiful woman in the kingdom! You would be renowned for your beauty and grace, hence why you worked in the castle, Duke Karofsky wouldn't want a soul to tamper you with their hideous hands. You'd be forever perfect and pure." Blaine smiled, knowing he had made the boy blush.

"Well then Blaine I must say I am glad to be a man." Kurt laughed. Blaine raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh?"

"Indeed beauty would be amazing as would fame but it doesn't seem an exciting life, nor a happy life. Infact, it sounds rather lonely, I would prefer to be an old maid and have true friendship then to be beautiful and only have the desires and fantasies of crude men sought after me. But overall I would hate it as I wouldn't have you. A life without you seems irrelevant now, pointless. As if a life without you is not a life I desire to live."

"A life with me might now be possible to live," Blaine sighed looking back to his old home, seeing the stallions ready to race after them once his 'brother' mounted. "Not if they have a say in the matter."

"Ah but my love that is where sadly you become mistaken. You see, love, they cannot harm us one we reach the borderlines!" Kurt giggled, forcing his horse to gallop faster to a pace Blaine had to work hard to match. "Old York is but one hundred miles away, six hours if we kept the horses to their maximum and rode straight on. But we must first escape your disgusting old family then tend to the horses who know doubt will have worked hard." Kurt smiled fondly stroking McKinley's mane. Blaine smiled at his courtesy. "And we must find an Inn, it is not long after eight remember? So roughly, two days and we shall be across the borderline then one more day until we reach the city. Until then my love, I think we must increase our pace, I believe the hounds have been sent."

And true to his words the bell for the dogs was then rung and the swarm of scoundrels pounded on their paws after the duo on horseback. Karofsky finally landed himself snuggly on his stead, Azimio, and then set the call for the riders to go. Their cries filled the night air in harmony with the barks of the dogs.

"Kurt!" Blaine cried as he saw the horses and dogs release, "We must ride faster!"

"You have training, Blaine, why are you telling me?" Kurt cried in exasperation.

"McKinley seems drawn to you, like your one." Blaine pointed out causing the boy to laugh.

"As are you and Dalton! Trust in your horse and your abilities and ride! Just try to keep up with my, M'kay?" Kurt winked, rushing of at a speed. Blaine laughed and followed.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Hrm, hardly a fair challenge if I am well aware I am to win."

"We shall see my love, we shall see."

_**An update? Can it be true?**_

_**Please leave a review**_

_**If you have read this then I beg you too**_

_**This rhymes, just to impress you**_

_**Review.**_


End file.
